cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorn Gammaspan
Vorn's Life Vorn Gammaspan was born on the planet Kamino as a clone trooper. He had white hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Vorn's rank was Seargeant at the time. Vorn was in the battle of Quell when he joined SOTS Battalion. SOTS stands for Survivors Of The Siege. Some commanding officers in SOTS were: Jarek Osari, Rex Bactapack, Randy Vos, Dogma Blarthfire, Rusty Laymen, and Casey Laymen. The Supreme Leader was a torgruta called SaiTorr Ecwropri. They all met because they were in the same battle. Vorn was the commander of the reinforcements the Republic had just sent in because the fighting troops were in desperate need of help. There was a totall of 1,000 troops and Jedi and only 85 remained. While Vorn was heading into battle his gunship was shot down by a Separatist tank. Everyone on the ship died exept for Vorn. With a loud crash the ship hit the ground. A group of medics help Vorn out of the destroyed gunship and gave him a heavy gatlin gun that only a few units in the Republic even had. He demolished two Super Battle droids and went on to kill more. They were unbelievably outnumbered. The Separatist had 5 battalions plus 18 super cruisers. No one new how Vorn and his friends survived but when people saw the leftover destruction, not a single droid was alive. And that is how Vorn's battalion got the name SOTS. But the rest of his squad was in perfect shape exept for Vorn's arm injury. Which is another story. But SOTS will always last forever. The squad motto is ''Never give up without a fight. ''Vorn's best friend in the squad was Dogma Blarthfire aka Doggy as everyone called him. In special battles Vorn often liked wearing his ARC Trooper armor. Vorn has many trypes of armor for many trypes of battle situation. Including Shadow Tech, Desert, Snow Commander, Security Guard, and many other custom types. One special armor he wears is Marine Gear. And not the type you're thinking of. He made up his OWN type of Marine Gear. It's colors are white, black, red, blue, and a pinch of grey. His casual wear was Cad Banes hat he stole from him, Obi-Wan-Kinobi's Kashyyyk robes, And Jedi Champion boots and gloves, with a 30-0T-6 sniper rifle.Vorn did not have any parents since he was a clone. Instead he considered the rest of the clones his brothers. His secondary trooper was Rex Bactapack. Rex was in his unit and they were the only ones in their unit that survived the siege. He and Rex were battle-budies, Rex and Vorn enjoyed wasting heat on droids together. Vorn's Battles ''The Loyalist Fort. ''Vorn and his squad SOTS had there own fort they built to gather information, relax, and it was the most cunning of military forts and bases. Untill 31 BBY when the Separatist attacked. The fort was located in the Outer Rim. On the planet Carlac. In the west side. The droids hit from behind and there was no guards behind the fort exept for two turrets which had just blown up. That's when the alarm sounded. The squad got med-packs, blasters, and gear and made their way to the main bridge. All the turrets had been blown up. The heavy tanks and half of a droids battalion to the front to take control of the ridge that led to the main bridge. Lewis, the pet rancor monster SaiTorr owned was now off his chain, destroying droids. Rex and Vorn were side-to-side like always, blasting the droids and blowing up the tanks. The damage they had made was unbelievable. They had destroyed one hundred droids. that left them with four hundred left. While SaiTorr and the rest were fighting the rest of the attackers in the back side. Leaving only Vorn and Rex. They were amazing. Vorn had made it to rank Captain now, Rex was Commander. Vorn had two blaster pistoles and Rex had a large blaster rifle. Dogma, the new joiner in the unit since his unit was destroyed, had ran to help them. He held a rocket launcher right now, with his rifle on his back, and two pistoles in his holsters. Rhya Taloon was dead....He saw her die. She was the Senator in the squad. She had learned to shoot a blaster but wasn't very good at it. She had been shot down all the way to the ground. Gilly and Spence, the brothers who didn't say much, died to. They were in the side entrence holding off Commando droids when a sniper killed them. They all had became Vorn's friends. A tear fell from his eye as he relived the moment when his friends died. But there he was looking brave. Shooting down three droids every second. BOOM! A tank shot at the back of the fort. BOOM! Everytime Vorn heard the boom he knew either a life was lost or somebody was injured badly. No, EXTREMLY. He saw Hume die. Hume was a strong fleet officer. He had just been blown up. Hume was one of Vorn's good friends. He was funny, strong, and smart. Dogma was out of rockets in his launcher. He tossed it away and grabbed his two pistoles. He didn't care about his rifle because it was dead weight and didn't shoot fast enough. So he tossed that to a clone trooper who didn't have a weapon. POW POW POW POW, his pistoles shot out. four battle droids got demolished. They HAD to retreat. They were being overrun. He got EVERYBODY he could how intothe escape ships. SaiTorr didn't want to leave Lewis behind but he had to. When they left, the rancor had died. He got shot to death. Lewis was no more. They escaped. But Vorn silently vowed to save the fort someday. With his squad or not. Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Captain